1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage comparing circuit and a voltage comparing method, and particularly relates to a voltage comparing circuit and a voltage comparing method which can be applied to detect a temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional temperature detecting circuit always detects the temperature via computing at least charging time interval of at least one current source. However, the current generated by the current source may drift due to temperature variation or other factors. Accordingly, the temperature detecting result may be inaccurate.